1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a remote control technology, and more particularly, to a remote control technology in which a user interface (UI) having a multimedia data format is used to perform a remote control operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the use and demand for wireless communication are increasing, various types of wireless communication technologies are being developed.
Related art technologies using the CEA-2014 (Web4CE) standard to remotely control a device connected to a home network are known.
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a related art remote control apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, the related art remote control apparatus implemented with the CEA-2014 standard includes a remote user interface (UI) server 10 which provides a user interface for a remote control operation and a remote UI client 20 which displays the user interface provided by the remote UI server 10.
The remote UI server 10 includes a web server and can thus transmit a web page requested by the remote UI client 20 by using the web server. The remote UI client 20 displays the web page of the user interface provided by the remote UI server 10 by using an Extensible HyperText Markup Language (XHTML) browser.
In the CEA-2014 standard, web pages are created using CE-HTML which is a type of XHTML optimized for consumer electronics (CE) devices. A user may combine a number of information related to different interests using an input device provided by a remote UI client and transmits the combined information to a remote UI server using the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) protocol. Then, the web server of the remote UI server receives the information transmitted by the user and controls an application provided by the remote UI server.
However, the related art remote control technique of FIG. 1 has the following disadvantages.
Since the related art remote control technique of FIG. 1 provides a user with an XHTML user interface via a web server, there is a limit to the types of user interfaces that can be provided. That is, CE-HTML is insufficient to properly display rich multimedia-type user interfaces. In order to address this, the web browser is required provide a considerable number of functions. This requirement, however, increases the burden on the remote UI client.
The CEA-2014 standard provides additional functions to that provided by the HTML standard, which enables a dynamic update according to modifications made by the remote UI server. Due to these additional functions, the remote UI client must provide a browser for displaying remote user interfaces as well as a browser for displaying conventional HTML web pages.
In addition, in order for the remote UI client to provide a user with the optimum user interface, the remote UI server must create web pages in consideration of whether or not the remote UI client supports high resolution. Otherwise, the sharpness of user interface may decrease and noise may be generated.